bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Crazy For U
|} Crazy for U - шестой трек из альбома 24/Seven. Премьера песни состоялась на The Grove LA Extra 15 апреля 2013 года. Клип на песню появился в серии "Вперёд - к автобусу для гастролей" 6 июня 2013 года. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px|Студийная запись thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxSee you looking at the magazines, oooh Watching girls on the MTV, yeah They don't even look half as good to me, ey-yeah Pony-tail and a pair of sweats You still look like a perfect 10 Baby, you can wear anything No matter what you do, you look beautiful... And how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record You think I'm crazy, and it's true I'm crazy for you Yeah that's right, I said it Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah You think I'm crazy and it's true... I'm crazy for you Oh, oh, woa-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy for you At a temperature of 103 Even sick as a dog You look cute to me Even at your worst You're still the best Hey-yeah! Hey pretty lady yeah-you're so fine! If I was a pilot I'd write your name in the sky But the prettiness don't compare to what's inside No-oh-oh-oh matter what you do You look beautiful And how else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record You think I'm crazy, and it's true I'm crazy for you... Yeah that's right, I said it Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah You think I'm crazy and it's true... I'm crazy for you Oh, oh, woa-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy for you Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, everybody Girl so good, good, good, gotta tell somebody You can even call me insane But it won't change a thing... How else can I say it? I'm feeling like a broken record You think I'm crazy, and it's true I'm crazy for you... Yeah that's right, I said it Girl, you're my perfect 10, yeah You think I'm crazy and it's true... I'm crazy for you Oh, oh, woa-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy, woah-oh-oh-oh-oh I'm crazy for you Перевод Я вижу, как ты смотришь на журналы, На всех этих девушек с канала MTV. Они даже наполовину не так хороши для меня. Конский хвост и спортивные штаны, Но все еще выглядишь на идеальную десятку. Детка, ты можешь носить что угодно! Не важно, что ты делаешь, Ты прекрасна. И как еще я могу сказать это? Я начинаю заикаться. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе. Да, это так, я сказал именно это. Детка, ты - моя идеальная десятка. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе. С температурой под 40'C, Чертовски больная, Ты все равно кажешься мне милой. Даже в своем худшем виде - Ты все еще самая лучшая. Эй, прекрасная дама, Вы так милы, Будь я пилотом, Я бы написал ваше имя на небе. Но милое личико не сравнится с тем, что внутри. Не важно, что ты делаешь, Ты прекрасна. И как еще я могу сказать это? Я начинаю заикаться. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе. Да, это так, я сказал именно это. Детка, ты - моя идеальная десятка. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе. Эй, эй, эй, эй, все вокруг, Эта девушка так хороша, я должен с кем-нибудь поделиться! Ты можешь называть меня чокнутым, Но это ничего не изменит. И как еще я могу сказать это? Я начинаю заикаться. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе. Да, это так, я сказал именно это. Детка, ты - моя идеальная десятка. Ты думаешь, что я схожу с ума, и это правда. Я схожу с ума по тебе.